Five Drabbles for Five Songs
by PrimeSidesXX
Summary: iPod songs gave me some drabble ideas. Here they are.


Title: iPod Drabbles

Author: me ;)

Rating: PG-NC17

Pairings: Various

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, though I wish. They belong to Hasbor and Michael Bay respectively. I am only playing with them and promise to return them when done. I am making no money from these writings.

Summary: I had not done this in a while, so I have put the iPod on shuffle and written drabbles during the playing of five different songs. If anyone would like to see a drabble become more of a story, just comment and let me know and I will see what I can do about getting you a longer story.

* * *

><p>Song: Won't Back Down<p>

Jazz glanced around the training arena, his thoughts not on any one specific thing as he shot out drones and battle dummies left and right. He didn't see drones, though. What he saw were nameless Decepticons, left and right, behind him, before him, all around him. The Decepticons who had destroyed his life, left him blind, and alone. One explosion turned into two and from two into four and eventually into several different explosions. Each destroyed drone was a name, a memory, a change to grieve for his losses. They were dead… those he loved and fought with for more orns than he could remember… Bluestreak… Sunstreaker… Inferno… Springer… Arcee…

…Prowl…

Prowl was the one he mourned the most… his beloved Prowl… his friend, lover, companion… bondmate… they'd taken him in the prime of his life, in the heat of battle. Prowl had never seen it coming, either, so concentrated on his own fighting. The damn Seekers… they'd targed the Prime's SIC on purpose. Without Prowl, they'd lost their way, no one to tell them where everyone was, what was going on and where. Without Prowl… Jazz was out… taken down by the tearing pain of his bond being destroyed as Prowl lay dying in the midst of the fire and smoke.

… Prowl…

_I will avenge you… I swear…_

* * *

><p>Song: Weapon<p>

Ironhide sat in the driveway of the Lennox family home. The sun was setting. The latest battle all but forgotten by the humans they'd saved. The house was quiet. The little one had finally fallen asleep an hour earlier. Sarah, William's wife, was asleep now as well. Only Ironhide and William were awake and Will was only awake because his nightmares had gotten worse as of late. Newly promoted upon their return to the states, the now Lieutenant Colonel had changed since the first time Ironhide had met him. Will wasn't just a mortal, human soldier. No. The war with the Decepticons had turned Will into something more.

William was more like his Autobot guardian now than ever before. Hardened, sharp, dangerous.

A weapon. Fashioned from fire and steel. Forged in heated battles… honed with the teachings of his Autobot guardian. Tattoos covered the human's arms and back and chest. Ironhide knew what they meant. William was no longer a human soldier. He no longer belonged to them.

William was a weapon… and he belonged to Ironhide… to the Autobots… and would until the end of his days…

* * *

><p>Song: Viva la Vida<p>

Megatron sat inside their hideout on one of the moons that orbited the planet called Jupiter. He looked out across the barren area, watched his remaining Decepticons as they returned to him once more. Starscream, Soundwave, Barriacade, Thundercracker and Skywarp, and now Shockwave had joined them as well. There were others but Megatron didn't notice at the moment. He heard the death cries of the fragile hatchlings and could not bear to look at them as Starscream saw to their disposal. All he could think of, in these moments, was when he'd been on Cybertron, back before the war, back when he and Optimus had worked side by side every day and slept side by side at night. Optimus didn't understand. None of them understood. Megatron had never wanted this war. He'd been used… a puppet in the grander scheme of things… the schemes and planning of one Sentinel Prime. Megatron didn't like being used but he'd had no choice. He'd made his break, made his decisions, tried to save his Decepticons and still keep Optimus at his side but it had never worked and now, here they were, the tattered, scarred remains of a once great race with no home to return to. Megatron looked forward to his death… if he could not rule in Heaven then perhaps he would one day rule in Hell…

* * *

><p>Song: Come Away With Me<p>

When Sunstreaker arrived on Earth, Sideswipe had been beside himself with emotions he hadn't experienced in more time then he could remember. Watching his brother's lean form drive to their headquarters, watching him transform into bipedal mode, seeing matching blue optics and feeling the way their sparks immediately synced with each other once more was almost more than the silver twin could stand. As soon as they'd been released by Optimus, Sideswipe had taken Sunstreaker away from the base and two hours away to the coastline. They parked on the beach and Sunstreaker didn't bitch once about getting sand in his undercarriage. As the sun set, Sideswipe taught Sunstreaker about using holoforms and eventually two young men sat on the beach, one blond, one red head, fair skin and blue eyes matching each other perfectly. As the stars came out above them, they lay back on the sand, fingers entwined, a blond head resting on his twin's chest…

"I'm glad you're alive…"

"I'm glad you waited…"

* * *

><p>Song: Fix You<p>

Their dead were buried. The cities were being rebuilt. Apologies had been issued. An yet… it wasn't enough. Not for one Autobot as he stood in the darkest parts of the new Autobot city in the process of being built. From a corner nearby, he was watched over by one concerned medic. A medic who felt their most recent loss just as strongly…

"I know you're there," Optimus said quietly. Ratchet sighed and walked over to stand next to his leader. "I'm not going to off myself or anything."

"I know," Ratchet answered. "I just… I don't know how to fix this… how to fix you…" Optimus let out a bitter sounding chuckle.

"You can't," Optimus whispered. "This is one thing you can't fix, Ratchet. No one can."

"I'm sorry I wasn't closer to him… if I'd just gotten to him before Sentinel shot him…" Optimus shook his head and turned to face the medic.

"No," he said quietly, resting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Losing Ironhide hurts more than any other loss I have suffered in this war. But if I had lost you as well, I would not be standing here now." Ratchet nodded slowly, reaching up to wipe away a trail of energon that fell down his leader's face.

"There will never be another like Ironhdie," he whispered.

"No," Optimus answered, emotion thick in his voice. "But we will go on and we will learn from what we have lost. It's what he would want." Ratchet nodded.

"Yes it is… and we will honor him in doing so…"


End file.
